The invention relates to a device for the delivery and uniform distribution of lubricants to the inside wall of a continuous-casting mold by means of a ring chamber.
In continuous-casting, a lubricant, for instance rape-oil, is applied as deep as possible to the inside wall of the mold, in order to improve the quality surface of the casting. The surface quality of the continuous-casting depends greatly on the dosing and the uniform distribution of the lubricant over the surface of the inner wall of the mold. Whereas, excessive dosing leads to pores in the surface of the casting and too small lubricant quantities lead to a scaly casting surface, a non-uniform distribution of the lubricant results in a casting surface which is porous in places and scaly in other places.
In the case of vertically disposed continuous-casting molds, one has been content heretofore to let the lubricant flow-in at the upper end of the mold at several points distributed about the circumference. The arrangement of a ring chamber around the mold has also been proposed heretofore for introducing lubricants to the inner wall of a rotatable, horizontal, continuous-casting mold for aluminum or aluminum alloys. Such ring chamber is closed off toward the mold cavity by a porous, fibrous confining wall, whereby the confining wall is additionally covered by the jacket of a feeding nozzle as disclosed in German Patent No. 1,939,512. This known device cannot be used for rotatable, vertical, continuous-casting molds, since the unprotected, porous fibrous confining wall of the ring chamber would be destroyed in a short time so that either lubricant can no longer issue through the clogged pores or the destroyed confining wall can no longer perform the distribution function at all, so that the lubricant flows from the ring chamber to the inner wall of the mold only at isolated places in excessive doses, while other places of the inner wall remain without lubricant.